Acquiescence
by Annabelle Rae
Summary: Sequel to Alexithymia. In which Aomine realizes (and accepts the fact that) the best pleasure in the world comes from seeing Kuroko smile.


**A/N: **This was originally posted on Tumblr, but then I thought that some of Alexithymia's readers would like to read a /happy/ sequel so… yea. Originally dedicated to **Mishaa **because well, I love the girl. ;)

* * *

You stared at nothing in particular for a few minutes, yet those minutes seemed like hours. Time seemed to slow down and every intake of breath was excruciatingly painful. It hurt you a lot to see Kuroko smile for a guy he just met, for a guy who served as his new light, for a guy… well, for a guy that wasn't you. That, added to the fact that you lost for the first time in your entire life (to said guy, if you might add), made you want to grab the closest thing possible and throw it to the other side of the universe or something equally outrageous.

You turned to see your teammates and saw that they looked sad, but definitely not as affected as you were. They did not lose to some new guy who took away the only man you ever loved, did they?

Yet, you still felt a little guilty for losing. You were the ace, and to you, winning was a responsibility you undertook just as you'd assumed the position. In the end, though, there was nothing you could have done.

Just then, you heard the sound of footsteps going closer and closer. You turned around to see that ever-familiar mop of light blue hair and pair of sky blue eyes. Your heart beat fast and your blood ran cold. Suddenly, everything you saw was the man in front of you, and you debated on grabbing his wrist and kissing him senseless or shouting at him for betraying you and leaving you and replacing you.

Of course, you did nothing of the sort. You just stared at him as he stared at you, and although it made you quite uncomfortable, it made you safe at the same time. It felt weird to feel his presence once again, but it was a presence that reminded you of home nonetheless.

Finally, he spoke.

"Aomine."

And with those simple words, you forgot about all the pain and the loss. Hearing your name from his lips felt and sounded so right, after all. With those simple words, you were his all over again.

But the match had just ended, and Seirin won. Regrets and apologies and confessions were not supposed to be given. What you should do was to congratulate the winner.

"It's your win, Tetsu."

And you thought it would end there. Just that, then nothing else. But he spoke, and you should admit it made you happy.

"Can I tell you something?" he said, and you thought that nothing was more adorable than how he looked at you at that moment.

It took you a few seconds before you registered the fact that his hand was held out and was balled into a fist. You looked at him confusingly, and he said, "Back then, we didn't bump fists."

And you knew what he was talking about.

"Haaa? Does that even matter?" _Thank you, Tetsu, for remembering. I never thought that would mean so much to you._

"It does! Don't ignore me this time!" was what he said, and you'd have to be completely stupid to not feel happy at his comment.

_How can I ignore you? No matter where you are and what I do, it's always you I end up thinking about. I look out for you much more than you could even imagine._

"Fine. But only this time." _Because on the next time, we'll bump fists because I won… with you. We'll bump fists and you'll be my shadow and I'll be your light. We'll bump fists like it had always been._

"Next time, I'll win," you say. _With you by my side_, you mentally added.

"Yes," was his reply, and he smiled a smile meant only for you. It was warmer than what he gave you back on your Teikou days, and it was warmer than what he gave that Kagami bastard.

_Ha! In your face, you retard! Eat that! _

You smiled in return, but it was because you had never been anymore happier. Tetsu gave you a smile… a smile that was reserved for you, and only for you. And there was nothing else you could ask for.

* * *

You couldn't believe that you actually won. You won against _him_. You won against Aomine.

It felt wonderful, winning with the people you loved and seeing them happy and satisfied after months of hard work finally paid off. What made you most happy, however, was that Aomine smiled. He smiled during the game and enjoyed himself. He lost, and that made you feel bad and guilty and terribly concerned, yes, but you just couldn't forget how Aomine smiled during the game. You felt that everything—like leaving Aomine and having him hate you and going against (and defeating) your other friends— was worth it.

Because the best thing in the world was Aomine's smile.

You saw him alone, and thought for a moment if you should talk to him. In the end, you did, though, not only because you longed to hear his voice for one, final moment, but also because you wanted to clear something up.

He turned just when you stopped behind him, and you tried hard to suppress a smile. He was just the only person who felt your presence.

"Aomine," you said, and you couldn't help but notice how wonderful it was to finally say his name again.

"It's your win, Tetsu," you hoped that he would greet you or say something else, but you couldn't help but feel happy about the way he called you. After everything, he still called you Tetsu.

And it was perfect.

But that joy did not last long, because you _had_to ask him about that match and why you didn't bump fists. But you were scared—very much so—of what he would answer.

"Can I tell you something?" you finally said, and you couldn't help but melt under his gaze. It was a little uncomfortable, but it made you feel safe nonetheless. Being near to Aomine always made you feel safe (and loved, but you never dared assume), because his was a presence that reminded you of home.

"Back then, we didn't bump fists," you continued, and watched as his face changed from emotionless to… surprised, was it?

_Please don't say it was nothing._

"Haaaa? Does that even matter?"

Ouch.

You were hurt, but then you saw something—and you were sure it was happiness—in his eyes, that made you think that maybe, just maybe, he was faking it because he was just that type of guy.

"It does! Don't ignore me this time." _Please don't, because my heart will not be able to take it. Please don't, because I love you so much that it hurts already, and if you ignore me once again, I swear I'll die from the pain._

Those few seconds of waiting for his response seemed like an eternity, because really, what if you were wrong and he rejected you? How would you be able to take it?

He said, "Fine, but only this time," and all those worries were thrown away to the window.

Your fists touched for merely a few seconds, but you felt that familiar jolt of electricity whenever you felt his skin against yours, nonetheless.

So you smiled at him—one real, genuine smile, filled with all those emotions and feelings and sentiments and love from deep inside your heart.

He smiled back, and to you, nothing had ever been so beautiful.

And so, you promised yourself that you would do _anything—_anything it takes to see him smile like that once again. Because it just made the pain go away. Because it made everything feel worth it.

Because it was that smile that made your heart melt and your knees buckle and your life complete.

**END**


End file.
